Sweet Treat
by Sends
Summary: Host Club berkunjung ke Indonesia! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? WARNING: Gaje, Abal.


Disclimer: Bisco Hatori

Title: Sweet Treat

Story by: Sends

Genre: Humor

Rated: K

Warning: Gaje, Abal, Typo(s)

Tamaki berjalan menuju ke ruang musik. Belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa ruangan itu akan di buka untuk umum. Ia dapat mendengar suara langkah kakinya sendiri menggema di sepanjang koridor. Dengan pelan ia membuka pintu ruang musik yang selama ini menjadi tempat bernaung para idola-idola Ouran High School. Tamaki menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Sama sekali belum ada orang. Ia lalu berjalan menuju ke sebuah grand piano hitam besar yang ada di ruangan itu.

Jari-jarinya mulai menari-nari di atas tuts piano. Mengalunkan musik-musik yang memanjakan telinga siapa saja yang mendengarnya. Setelah Tamaki menyelesaikan satu lagu, ia bangkit berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke lemari penyimpanan makanan mereka. Ia menyeduh the lalu duduk dengan pose 'King'nya seperti biasa.

Tidak lama kemudian, telinganya menangkap suara berisik dari arah pintu masuk. Suara itu terdengar sangat familier di telinganya. Dengan senyum cerianya, ia menyambut kedatangan orang tersebut.

"Kaoru, Hikaru ayo bergabunglah denganku! Aku sudah menyeduhkan teh penuh cinta untuk kalian," Seru Tamaki dengan gaya sok (?) elitnya.

"Kaoru, apa kau sudah mendengar berita tragis itu?"

"Tentu saja! Kasihan sekali Haruhi. Kalau perlu, kita harus menyumbangkan dana untuk keluarganya."

Tamaki mengambil langkah sejuta (?) Menuju ke arah kedua saudara kembar itu. "Apa? Ada apa ini? Ada apa dengan Haruhi kecilku?"

"Haruhi-"

"Haruhi tidak dapat mengikuti klub hari ini. Dia harus mengunjungi keluarganya yang tertimpa bencana," Kata pemuda berkaca mata menginterupsi kalimat Hikaru.

"Kyouya!" Seru Tamaki dengan tampang memelasnya. "Kita harus menyelamatkan anak kita! Bagaimana kalau nanti terjadi sesuatu dengan Haruhi? Keturunan kita tidak akan bertahan lama, Kyouya!"

"Apa urusanku?" Balas Kyouya dingin. Ia lalu meninggalkan Tamaki yang masih terdiam. Seulas senyum licik terukir di wajahnya yang tampan. Membuat author terpana, gelombang badaipun tidak akan menghalangi author untuk menemukan (?) Pemuda itu. Hmmmpf- *Author di bekap*

Back to Story

"Jadi, Haruhi harus pergi ke tempat itu untuk menolong keluarganya ya?" Kata Tamaki dengan serius ala detektif. Tamaki menjentikkan jarinya cepat lalu memasang pose pelaut ulung. Entah dari mana sudah terdapat berbagai ukuran keranjang berisi ikan segar di belakang Tamaki. "Ayo kita pergi ke Indonesia!"

"Tidak!" Ketus Kyouya sebagai pemegang keuangan di klub itu. "Tidak akan ada lagi pengeluaran sia-sia. Haruhi akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadiranmu. Bahkan keadaannya akan jauh lebih baik tanpamu, Tamaki."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku yang akan menanggung semua biaya kita. Asalkan, kau mau ikut denganku mengarungi samudera luas itu," Balas Tamaki sambil menunjuk langit biru.

"Setuju!" Kata para-para pemuda itu semangat.

"Apa kita akan pergi tanpa kak Honey dan Mori?" Tanya Kaoru. Seketika ruangan itu menjadi sunyi. Auranya menjadi suram.

"Ah, kalian tenang saja. Mereka tidak akan ikut karena suatu urusan penting," Jawab Kyouya sambil menaikkan kaca matanya. Senyumnya mengembang. "Baiklah, siapkan diri kalian. Kita akan berangkat sore ini juga."

-OoO-

"Wah! Kaoru, Hikaru kemari! Lihat pulau-pulau di bawah sana! Apa kita pernah memiliki pulau seperti ini di Jepang?" Ujar Tamaki heboh. Wajahnya menempel sempurna pada kaca. Untung saja pesawat yang mereka tumpangi (?) Adalah pesawat pribadi yang bertipe B-737 dengan pelayanan terbaik, di lengkapi dengan TV layar lebar dan ponsel berlayar 27 inch (?).

"Wah, King! Lihat itu! Orang-orang di sana menyambut kedatangan kita. Mereka membawa berbagai macam papan! Lihat itu ada yang menyambut kita dengan api unggun!" Kata si Kembar tak kalah heboh. Kyouya yang mendengarkan ocehan teman-temannya hanya bisa terdiam, memasang tampang coolnya.

Singkat cerita, mereka telah sampai di Indonesia. Dengan menenteng barang masing-masing, mereka berjalan menuju ke mobil mewah yang sudah di sewa oleh Tamaki sebelumnya. Seperti biasanya, para-para pemuda ganteng yang lumayan kampungan kembali membuat kericuhan (?).

"Pak, bagaimana cara bapak mengemudikan mobil dengan letak stir yang berada di kanan? Apa bapak tidak kesulitan?" Tanya Tamaki dengan kebingungan melihat perbedaan letak stir mobil di Indonesia. Beruntung supir yang di sewa mengerti bahasa inggris sehingga supir tersebut dapat menjawab pertanyaan idiot Tamaki.

"Tentu saja saya tidak kesulitan. Saya sudah membawa truk sejak kecil. Jadi, mobil seperti ini bukan masalah lagi bagiku," Jawab supir itu sambil tertawa renyah. Tamaki kemudian membalas dengan anggukan kecil.

"Pak, nama bapak siapa? Supaya lebih akrab," Kata Hikaru sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Panggil saja saya dengan nama Arifin. Dalam bahasa Indonesia, Arifin itu artinya dermawan."

"Aku mengerti," Kata Kyouya tiba-tiba. Menyela pembicaraan Hikaru dan pak supir yang di ketahui bernama Arifin tersebut. "Tamaki, sebaiknya kau mengganti namamu dengan Arifin. Mungkin dengan begitu, kebodohanmu bisa tersamarkan dengan kedermawananmu."

Tamaki mengerucutkan bibirnya. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, kekesalannya berubah. Ia menjadi sangat gembira. Dengan cepat ia membuka pintu mobil dan berjalan dengan gaya khas konglomerat. Ia berjalan melewati ratusan mahasiswa yang membawa spanduk-spanduk yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti maksudnya. Yang ia tahu hanya satu, yaitu bahwa para mahasiswa tersebut sedang menyambut kedatangannya.

Beberapa kali Tamaki merasakan lemparan-lemparan batu pada tubuhnya. Mulai dari ukuran kecil, sedang, besar, sangat besar, lebih besar dari sangat besar (?), dan seterusnya.

'Apa memang begini cara mereka menyambut orang baru ya?' Tanya Tamaki dalam hati.

Tamaki lalu memutuskan untuk menghubungi Kyouya yang masih berada di dalam mobil. "Halo, Kyouya? Ayo ikut bergabung bersamaku. Ini menyenangkan. Apa kau bisa melihatku dari sana?"

"Ya. Aku bisa melihat telur-telur menjijikkan itu mengotori tubuhmu. Sepertinya menyenangkan. Nikmati saja sesukamu," Kyouya lalu menutup kembali teleponnya lalu menyaksikan tindakan super bodoh Tamaki dari mobil. "Kapan mereka akan datang, Kaoru?"

"Sepertinya mereka akan sedikit terlambat, Kyouya. Karena mereka juga terjebak di dalam kerusuhan seperti ini."

-OoO-

"Kak Mori, Kak Honey, bagaimana nasib kita sekarang? Mahasiswa ini semakin liar. Lihat mereka sudah merusak berbagai fasilitas. Tidak bisakah kita melewati jalan lain?"

"Tenang saja Haruhi-chan. Lihat ke arah sana!" Jawab Honey sambil menunjuk ke arah barat.

Haruhi lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah kanan lalu melihat Tamaki yang di lumuri telur, tomat dan luka memar akibat lemparan benda keras. "Sepertinya kita harus menghentikan semua ini sekarang."

Honey memandang Mori dan Haruhi. Lalu setelah itu memandang Mori sekali lagi. Lalu Haruhi sekali lagi. Lalu Mori sekali lagi. Lalu Haruhi sekali lagi. Lagu Mori sekali lagi. Lalu Haruhi sekali lagi. Setelah ia merasa cukup puas (?) Ia berkata, "Kalau begitu, mari kita selesaikan ini sekarang juga."

Mori lalu segera mengangkat ponselnya menelpon seseorang. Haruhi dan Honey menatap Mori yang sedang menunggu teleponnya untuk di jawab.

"Halo."

Tiba-tiba mereka terdiam. Menunggu kata-kata Mori selanjutnya. Mereka melihat Mori menutup kembali teleponnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah-katapun.

"Maaf aku salah sambung."

GUBRAK!

-OoO-

Tamaki mendengar namanya di sebut. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat ke-5 teman-temannya berada di belakangnya. Ia tersenyum gembira.

CKLIK!

Sebuah foto memalukan tertangkap oleh kamera si kembar bersaudara. Dengan tubuh di penuhi telur.

"April Moop, Tamaki!" Kata ke-5 orang tersebut sambil menyunggingkan senyum terhangat mereka.

Tamaki benar-benar terharu. Dengan pelan ia berjalan mendekati teman-temannya. Air matanya mulai memburamkan pandangannya.

DHUAKH!

"Tamaki terbawa arus!" Teriak Kaoru histeris. Kyouya dan Haruhi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala mereka.

"Tamaki! Selamatkan dirimu sendiri! Kau sekarang sedang terjebak demonstrasi!" Teriak ke-5 anggota host club tersebut kepada ketua mereka.

End

.

.

.

.

Fic gajeba buatan Sends yang ke sekian #plak. Terima kasih sudah bersedia membaca fic gajeba ini. RnR?


End file.
